Russian Origin
by Cheerful Dead
Summary: A short story about the events that lead Russia to be the country he is today.


**Ok, so I had an idea for a story and I wanted to know whether you guys think I should continue, it's set when Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine are children and it's addressing why Russia is the way he is. Hope you guys enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p>Russia and his two sisters, Belarus and Ukraine, were running around in the tall grass. They kept stumbling because the grass was almost as tall as them but they just continued running and laughing. Belarus pulled her brother towards her, "Once we are married, we will live together and we can play all the time." Russia laughed it off uncomfortably and inched away from his sister, as much as he loved her, she still scared him with her forceful love…<p>

"Big brother, big sister! It's time to go inside!" they all ran to the edge of the grass, freezing wind and stray pieces of grass brushing across their faces, turning them pink. Once they got to the back door, Russia reached up on his tippy toes to pull the large, iron handle. When the door was open, they jumped inside, Ukraine pulling the door shut behind them. All the lights were off except one in the living room, the light flooded out and down the hall, only a small portion of it actually reaching the kitchen where they stood. They walked cautiously down the hall and peaked their heads around the corner, their father was slouched on his old reclining chair and their mother was curled up on the ground in front of him. A dark red substance was pooling around them, dripping off whatever their mother was holding and down to join the rest. When she heard their footsteps she jolted her head up to look at them, her hair swinging forward as she did so. When her hair fell back it revealed that her skin was pale and clammy, her eyes were opened wide, and her mouth was tightened into a thin line. Russia decided that she looked like as startled kitty and so he walked over to pet her, thinking it would calm her down.

"Get….out…." she strained to say the words. Ukraine grabbed the arms of her siblings and pulled them back as their mother started drawing shapes in the hardwood floor with what was now visible to be the large knife out of the kitchen cupboard. They were dragged out of the room and down the hallway into their shared room.

"Pack up your stuff," Ukraine said stiffly. "We're leaving." She locked the door and pulled the chair up so the back held the door shut. She pulled some suitcases out from under her bed and threw one to each of them.

"But now mother can't get in." Russia questioned, not old enough to grasp what they had just witnessed.

"Good. There's that old cabin in the forest about a mile away, we can stay there until we find somewhere safer." she was trying to stay calm but couldn't stop her hands from shaking or stop the flow of tears down her cheeks. The three silently packed away everything that they could carry. Ukraine asked Russia to pull the window open, seeing as he was the only one that could reach it. It made a cracking sound as it was finally forced open, these windows had probably never been opened before or even had a reason to be. It had started lightly snowing outside as they climbed out and hopped onto the crunchy ground.

The scenery that less than an hour ago had been bright and playful had transformed, the light had faded, the wind was now still, and the snow had started to cover the tracks of where they had run before.

"Should we tell mother we're leaving?" Russia started to turn around and walk towards the door but Ukraine stopped him.

"She knows were leaving" she tried to pull him further away from the house.

"But does she know where were going?" he reached out towards the house again taking another step.

"She doesn't need to know." she gave one final tug on Russia's arm before he gave up and let her lead him away from their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and tell me whether you think I should continue! If I do continue I will be integrating in General Winter. There isn't much to say about this, usually I have a little personal story to go along with my stories but this was just a random idea I got and wanted to know whether I should continue.<strong>


End file.
